warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Azhag Rzeźnik
"Wywerna jezd dobra do jednej rzeczy, żarcia, miaszdżenia, przypieczania i latenia. Jezd taże dobra do rozkazania chopakom by wiedzieli kto szefa" - Azhag Rzeźnik right Azhag Rzeźnik (Azhag the Slaughterer) jest jednym z najbardziej osławionych Duża Szef Orków w ostatnich czasach. Przywiódł on pożogę, zgliszcza i zniszczenie na północne tereny Starego Świata, niszcząc ludzkie miasta i krasnoludzkie górskie twierdze, dokądkolwiek się udał. Na czubku jego zielonej głowy leży klucz do jego mocy i niezwykłej inteligencji w taktyce i wojnie - złowieszcza żelazna korona, która emanuje zapomnianą, starożytną, złą magią. To od tego reliktu dawnych czasów, który obdarzył Azhagowi czarodziejskimi mocami, ork zobaczył wizję, że musi dowodzić Waaagh! - największym jakie widział Stary Świat . Po pewnym czasie rywale orka zostali pokonani, a całe plemiona zostały wkrótce podbite, ponieważ sława Azhaga rosła w ciągu każdego podboju. Potężna korona, znana w starożytności jako Korona Czarnoksięstwa, nieustannie szeptała do prymitywnego umysłu orkowego wodza, mówiąc mu o wielkim podboju, którego dokona na południu, oraz o Wielkim Planie, który musi zostać wykonany. Zwycięstwa ciągnęły się w nieskończoność i po wielu rozgłosach uczynki Azhaga rozeszły się daleko, zwabiając dziesiątki plemion Zielonoskórych, by dołączyć do niego i jego Waaagh! Azhag nie przypomina żadnego orkowego watażki, który jak dotąd stąpał po Starym Świecie. Z koroną kontrolującą jego umysł, Azhag zaczął używać nie-orczych słów i często próbował tłumaczyć rozkazy swoim podwładnym, zamiast po prostu miażdżyć im czaszki i rycząc rozkazy. Osobista wola orka jest jednak zbyt silna, by ją po prostu zlikwidować, a czasami siła woli Korony i Azhaga często walczy o kontrolę. Takie wydarzenia pozostawiały Duża Szef w stanie przypominającym trans lub zmuszały go do poruszania się powoli, jakby lunatykując. Nawet kilkakrotnie jego podwładni widzieli, jak ich Herszt nieustannie spiera się z samym sobą lub niewidzialnym doradcą. Jednak nikt nie mógł mieć nadziei na całkowite odrzucenie Azhaga, bo nawet w tym stanie jest nadal niezmiernie potężny. Gdy bitwa się rozpocznie, Azhag jest kometą zniszczenia, zstępującą z nieba, by siać spustoszenie wśród nieprzyjacielskiej armii, a jego oczy i korona płoną magicznym światłem. Zielonoskórzy pod jego dowództwem wiedzą, że nie ma już porządku w jego głowie, ale mimo to jego zwycięstwa dały im wojnę i łupy wojenne, które są wystarczającą zachętą dla jego żołnierzy, aby podążyli za nim - choćby na kraniec świata. Historia Legenda Azhaga Rzeźnika naprawdę zaczęła się w spaczonej Chaosem Krainie Trolli, położonej na północnym krańcu Starego Świata. Potwory i stada trolli grasują po tej śmiercionośnej krainie, podczas gdy bandy chaosu najeżdżają ją z północy. Orcza rasa nie jest tam bezpieczna, ponieważ różne plemiona Krainy Trolli są zaciekłymi rywalami, gotowymi by zniszczyć każdego kogo spotkają. Wszystko się zmieniło w dniu gdy pomniejszy mało znany herszt o imieniu Azhag znalazł tajemniczą koronę. Kiedy został zaatakowany przez ciężko opancerzonych Wojowników Chaosu, on i jego orcza hałastra została zmuszona do wejścia do podziemia, gdzie znajdowały labiryntowe ruiny, pozostałości po pradawnym mieście Todheim. Po walce z demonicznymi monstrami, które żyły w przeklętej osadzie, Azhag powędrował do legowiska wielogłowego trolla Chaosu. Herszt zabił bestię i w upstrzonym kośćmi leżu potwora znalazł starożytną koronę. Nie przypuszczając jej prawdziwej natury, Azhag nałożył żelazną opaskę na głowę. Natychmiast, jego umysł zalały dziwne myśli. Był w stanie bez problemu wyprowadzić swoich ocalałych chopaków z serpentynowych korytarzy Todheim. Wyglądało to prawie tak, jakby herszt znał drogę.Odtąd Azhag się bardzo zmienił. Wkrótce korona stała się stałym elementem na jego pokrytej bliznami zielonej głowie. Zaczął mruczeć do siebie i często przemawiał zdecydowanie nie-orczym głosem. Choć jego banda tego nie wiedziała, korona próbowała magicznie kontrolować ich przywódcę, ponieważ było to starożytne i straszliwe urządzenie należące kiedyś do Lorda Lisza Nagasha, i część olbrzymiej mocy Wielkiego Nekromanty wciąż przylegała do żelaznej opaski. Gdy niezmierzona siła woli nekromanty zaczęła ciążyć na herszcie, Azhag nie był już tym samym Azhagiem co wcześniej. Jednakże, mimo że orki mają bardzo prostą psychikę, umysł herszta był silnie zahartowany. Pomimo wysiłków, korona nie zdołała przejąć kontroli nad orkiem. Szepcząc rady i nagle wstrząsając magiczną mocą, korona doradzała Azhagowi. Orcza brutalność wzmocniona przez starożytną przebiegłość i mroczne czary tworzyła niezrównaną mieszankę. Podczas tego roku nie był już wodzem pobitego, orczego motłochu, ale potężnym watażką wielkiego i oszałamiającego Waaagh!. Poprzez przebiegłość, siłę, bądź plugawą magię, Azhag pokonał wszystkich swoich rywali. Północne plemiona orków zjednoczyły się w niesłychanym stopniu. Wieści o wielkich zwycięstwach watażki rozsprzestrzeniły się bardzo daleko i jego siły powiększyły się o hordy Nocnych Goblinów z Góry Czerwonego Oka. Sprowadziły one, jako dar dla swojego nowego przywódcy, ogromną i wyjątkowo gwałtowną Wiwernę. Bez wychowywania od jajka, niewiele wiwern da się złamać na tyle, by służyły jako wierzchowiec. Jednak siła woli Azhaga była tak silna, że ujarzmił bestię jednym spojrzeniem. Gryziczacha, jak została nazwana wiwerna, była złośliwa i pełna temperamentu, ale jednak była niemal całkowicie posłuszna wobec swego nowego pana. Rządzenie orczą hołotą nie zaspokoiło korony, która chciała wrócić daleko na południe, aby ponownie połączyć się ze swoim prawowitym mistrzem. Przymuszony przez jej wolę, Azhag poprowadził swoje Waaagh! na Kislev i szturmował północne prowincje Imperium. Mając w swoich szeregach wielki umysł i tężyznę fizyczną, nic nie mogło zatrzymać Zielonoskórych. Raz po raz Azhag udowadniał, że nie jest zwyczajnym Duża Szefem, nie polegając na starej taktyce "przewagi liczebnej i szarży", tak mocno zakorzenionej u większości zielonych przywódców. Zamiast tego był zręcznym dowódcą umiejącym stosować złożone strategie. Gdy doskonała taktyka nie zdołała zmiaszdżyć wroga, sam Azhag dołączał do walki. Niewielu wrogów mogło wytrzymać potężną szarżę Gryziczachy, ale jeśli udalo im się ją przetrwać, przywódca potężnego Waaagh! niszczył ich za pomocą paskudnej magii i mrocznych czarów. Na Wzgórzu Rzezi, Azhag otrzymał miano "Rzeźnik". Po genialnym użyciu hordy Goblinów i Snotlingów, aby uwięzić swoich ludzkich przeciwników w taktyce szczypiec, przywódca Zielonoskórej hordy zniszczył pozostałych obrońców, cieleśnie i mentalnie, nawałą dzikich czarów. Masakra wyniosła Azhaga na miejsce najbardziej znienawidzonych wrogów Ludzi. Przywódcę Waaagh! spotkał nareszcie koniec podczas bitwy o Osterwald. Chcąc sparować szarże Rycerzy Pantery, Azhag nakazał Gryziczasze włączyć się do boju. Korona, rozgniewana, że Rzeźnik wybrał okrężną drogę inwazji, dążyła do większej kontroli nad nim. Mentalny pojedynek rozproszył Duża Szefa Orków i podczas tego momentu słabości został zabity przez Wielkiego Mistrza Rycerzy Pantery, Wernera von Kriegstadta. Bez mrocznego geniuszu który nimi przewodził, Zielonoskórzy zostali wkrótce rozgromieni. Jeśli chodzi o koronę, Imperialny Wielki Teogonista rozpoznał jej plugawą naturę. Odmawiając dotknięcia jej nagim ciałym, zabrał ją do Altdorfu, gdzie została umieszczona w najgłębszej krypcie świątyni Sigmara. Tam jej pradawne zło będzie strzeżone przez wieczność za pomocą potężnych zaklęć ochronnych. Wyposażenie Galeria Kategoria:Bohaterowie Zielonoskórych Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Orkowie